This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(f) of the application for a grant of European Community Plant Breeders Rights which was filed for the instant plant variety on Jun. 30, 2008, Application Number 2008/1509.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hardy garden pink or carnation which is grown for use as a flowering plant for pots and containers and for planting in the garden or landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthus×hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘WP08 ROS03’.
‘WP08 ROS03’ is a complex hybrid plant that is the product of a breeding program started by the inventor in 1985 and conducted in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The inventor selected ‘WP08 ROS03’ in 2004 for its flowers that are deep salmon pink in color and semi-double in form.
‘WP08 ROS03’ resulted from the controlled pollination between two unreleased and unpatented varieties, namely Dianthus code number ASH20 as female parent plant and Dianthus code number 99.17 as male parent plant.
‘WP08 ROS03’ is distinguishable from the female parent as follows: The female parent has semi-double carmine flowers. The female parent is less vigorous than ‘WP08 ROS03’. The flowers of the female parent are also smaller and are pink with a darker pink eye.
‘WP08 ROS03’ is distinguishable from the male parent as follows: The male parent is much taller in height and has large single flowers which are colored carmine with a white border. In addition, the foliage of ‘WP08 ROS03’ is green whereas the color of the foliage of the male parent is gray-green.
The variety of Dianthus which is considered by the inventor to most closely resemble ‘WP08 ROS03’ is the inventor's variety Dianthus ‘Stardust’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 12/228,983, filed on Aug. 8, 2008). ‘Stardust’ bears flowers which are double in form and pale pink in color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘WP08 ROS03’ was first accomplished by the inventor in 2004 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, United Kingdom. The method of asexual propagation used was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.